


Merman!AU Snippets

by wolfi_sama



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Merman!AU, Universal Constant, mermaid!au, merman!Spock, merman!jim, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/wolfi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about Spirk ..but as mermen. It usually works for both tos and aos alike so just pick your favorite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names

Hey! 

For those of you who haven't seen my headcanons on this please check the following link because you might find this easier to understand if you know what's happening. <3

http://wolfi-sama.tumblr.com/post/120011166130/consider-this-star-trek-mermaid-au  
-

 

 

"Jim?"

 

Just as the sound was slowly dying away in the vast endlessness of the ocean around them, Spock could see that beautiful face in front of him lighten up. 

His soft smile broadened and Spock studied the crinkles forming around his eyes and mouth making him look even more like an otherwordly creature. He had seen his mother smile like this a couple of times before but he had never felt like the world around him just stopped existing for a second.

Altough he knew that his mother was born and raised in the higher sea levels where Jim came from, she hardly looked like him. Her skin was pale and he couldn't quite figure out why Jim looked so different. His skin looked almost golden and so very different from everything he's ever seen before. 

But no matter what caused his skin to look like this, Spock couldn't keep his eyes off of it. He wanted to touch it, wanted to know what it would feel like under his fingers. 

Warmth radiated from Jim's body and Spock could feel the faint vibrations Jim's heart caused with every single beat tickling the sensitive receptors that were scattered all over his body and tail. His heart was beating so fast, was he scared? No, he didn't look scared — quite the opposite, Spock found after another conscious look at Jim's face. 

He was only starting to realize how much he was going to learn from Jim should their acquaintance last. Spock's features shifted from a neutral expression to one that couldn't hide how mind-boggling the idea of them both teaching each other new things was to him. Right now he only had his mother as a reference point for everything that didn't come from the deep sea but he hoped that Jim could take over from here.

"Yes," Jim said, nodding, his toothy grin sending a warm shiver through Spock's body. It took him a second to process that it wasn't a response to his unspoken wish. Unable to even remotely name the pleasant feeling Jim's radiant smile caused, Spock tried to mirror his expression but he decided that he liked watching Jim smile better.  
"Jim," he repeated, this time more confident and secretly hoping for a smiliar reaction like the last time. He saw Jim's eyes scanning his face, studying his smile and Spock noticed a faint reddish tinge appearing on those full cheeks. 

"And your name is?" Jim asked gently, speaking each word clearly and slowly so Spock could understand him better. 

For a long moment nothing happened. Then, after Jim had opened his mouth to repeat his question, Spock gestured towards himself and tipped on his chest once while still looking at Jim. 

 

"Spock."


	2. Just a small misunderstanding

-

 

"What is it for?"

Jim curiously eyed Spock's hand and held his own close to it for comparison. He pointed at the webbing between his middle and ring finger and then at the missing tissue on Spock's hand at the same place. Very well knowing that Spock was unlikely to give an articulate answer — who knew if he understood his question to begin with — Jim inspected Spock's hand further on his own, trying to figure out of what use that missing piece of webbing was. He expected it to be rather impractical for swimming and maneuvering but apparently there was some reason behind it. 

But before Jim could make any substantial guesses on what that reason might be, Spock lifted his right hand, palm flat in Jim's direction. His fingers were pressed together except for a gap between the middle and ring finger where the webbing was missing. Unsure whether Spock was just reinforcing the fact that this was exactly where their hands differed from each other or if it was supposed to serve a different purpose, Jim's eyes wandered back to Spock's face, looking for a hint.

"Ta'al," Spock said, his voice sounding much smoother and firmer uttering a word that belonged to his own language. 

"Ah."

Jim nodded but was not a bit wiser than before. He allowed himself to look at Spock's pale hand once again, thinking about other meanings this gesture could have. A greeting maybe? Like shaking hands? 

It took Spock pointing at Jim's left hand for him to feel like he finally understood what Spock wanted him to do. With only a few difficulties keeping his fingers close together, he lifted his hand to the same height as Spock's and for a second they both thought everything was clear, but in the end it was only Jim who thought that he was doing exactly what he was expected to do. 

The instant their palms lay flat against each other, Jim's hand only a little smaller than his own, Spock's senses kicked into overdrive.   
Jim's skin was soft and warm against his fingertips and it felt like his warmth was slowly spreading through his digits into his hand, making its way through his whole body. It was an unfamiliar feeling but it was far from unpleasant. Spock could feel his own heart rate accelerating to a point where he feared Jim might hear it. Jim's heartbeat was buzzing everywhere around him, matching his in unison. So fast and powerful, bursting with life and energy and Spock couldn't help but stare into those hazel eyes that followed his every move, processing Spock's reaction to their touching hands. 

Without really realizing it, Spock listened into the telepathic connection that had formed at contact but all he could find was an unintelligible bulk of foreign words and emotions Spock didn't know. And even though he wasn't able to understand a single thing that was whirring around in Jim's mind, he was already intrigued by it. Somewhere in there was a thought about them right here, right now.

But thinking about it, that wasn't the only thing he wanted to know. He wanted to know what was happening inside of Jim's head when he smiled, no matter how seemingly miniscule the reason, what he was feeling when he peeked over the edge of the trench looking out for him, what he thought but didn't say.. the possibilities were endless and Spock could feel himself losing his sense of decency as his curiosity got the better of him. 

Maybe a little to hasty, Spock pulled back from the invisible link and urged his thoughts to stay in his own mind but as soon as he capped the connection, he became once again aware of the unrelenting silence surrounding him and the overwhelming vastness of the ocean, causing him to draw in a deep breath. He actually felt a little light headed after diving into Jim's fascinatingly appealing mind. Warm water pumped through his body, creating small whirls around his gills. 

"You okay?", Jim inquired, audibly worried by Spock's odd behavior. His fingers had slipped slightly out of place and he intertwined Spock's fingers with his to give him support in case he needed it. Spock realized just now that he didn't even flinch when Jim's hand had touched his.

"Mhm," Spock confirmed with a small nod, gently withdrawing his hand, leaving Jim with a crooked smile.

"Ta'al," repeated Jim and looked at his hand before placing it next to him on the sharp edge of the trench he was sitting on while Spock was floating in front of him over the pitch black abyss, "Would you mind teaching me some more?"

 

-


End file.
